Midoriya Izuku Becomes Internet Famous
by the twilight phoenix
Summary: When his dreams are broken, he finds a new one that involves an Etsy store and hero merchandise.


Izuku Midoriya always knew what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a hero, because he liked helping people, and he wanted to be an artist, because he liked painting. For a little while he explored how to become an artist, after he was diagnosed quirkless. But the alluring pull of heroism drew him away from becoming an artist. He didn't know why, but becoming a hero just felt _right. _He just wanted to help people more than he wanted to be an artist, and that was fact. And he knew he could do it! He had unending determination to become a hero. After a little while, he stopped painting or creating. He just was caught up in heroism, even though painting made him happy. He forgot about painting altogether, and after all this time, it seemed like he could only become a hero.

_Seemed. Past tense._ Why? Well, on a nice summer day, Izuku Midoriya woke up and got ready. Physically, getting clothes on and that kind of stuff, but also mentally, for you needed to get ready for a day full of people calling you worthless. Even if you had the strongest will-power, getting called worthless everyday isn't nice. Anyway, he got ready and went to school. There was nothing notable about the day, at least for him. If Bakugou suddenly got called worthless every minute he would definitely be surprised. Until the end of the day, because that's when Bakugou Katsuki told him to kill himself, and added some curse words and explosions for effect.

Killing himself, he thought about while picking up the Hero Analysis notebook from the pond. Should he? Well, no one would miss him, despite his mother and he was a burden on her anyway. As he thought about this, he wandered aimlessly, so he didn't notice the villain shaped mass of sludge about to possess him. Which was unfortunate, drowning and shortage of breath really wasn't fun. Even if he _was _thinking about killing himself, he still had survival instincts!

As he struggled and lost consciousness, All Might apprehended the villain, and slapped him awake. Wait, ALL MIGHT?! "omgimyourgreatestfanimactuallymeetingallmightisthisheaven*meeting idol noises*" After that embarrassing act of verbal language he managed to ask, "All Might, can I have your autograph?" In which All Might responded, "Don't worry about it, Young..." "Midoriya Izuku." As All Might said that, he scrambled for his notebook and found, in big bold font, **ALL MIGHT **written. "Unfortunately Young Midoriya, I have to go. Always villains to catch!" As All Might was about to leave, Midoriya Izuku did the stupidest thing he had done in his whole life.

He jumped onto All Might's leg. All Might tries to shake him off, and tells him to let go, but he replies, "I'd die!". They land on a rooftop, and Deku finally gets to ask the question to the number one hero himself. "Can you be a hero without a quirk?" He asked desperately. He'd only give up his dream if All Might told him no. He looked where All Might was, and there was a cloud of steam(?) surrounding him. He sees a skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs with baggy clothing, and a deep scar across their left chest. "IMPOSTER!" Deku screamed. "I can assure you, I am All Might."  
"I'm dreaming... All Might is a giant of a man who saves everyone with a fearless smile." "There's plenty of fear in that smile. I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut." All Might lifted his shirt up enough to see the scar. "I got this in a big fight 5 years ago. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I also lost my stomach." Deku gasped at the gruesome scar. "And it can't be fixed. I can only go on hero work for about 3 hours a day. The rest of the day? This is what I look like." "Five years ago? Toxic Chainsaw did this?" Deku muttered. "You know your stuff, but no. Most of the world doesn't know about this fight. ...Don't you see? Even people with my quirk get hit. This job isn't easy. Pro heroes are always having to risk their villains just can't be beaten without powers. So, without a quirk? No."

With that somber note, Toshinori left Midoriya to think of what to do.


End file.
